conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Dralish
Classification and Dialects The Lyngodralic language family has developed into two main branches; the Lynric and Dralic halves. Relation between the Lyngodralic and Proto-Indo-European is yet unknown, however many loanwords exists from Germanic and Slavic roots, and the grammar might reflect the Germanic branch. The Lynric branch was spoken on Earth and is now extinct, while the Dralic is spoken amongst the people on several other planets, mainly the Draleonida. The Dralic branch has the following languages involved: Proto-Dralish, Old Dralish, Middle Dralish, High Dralish, Modern Dralish and its seperate languages: Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western and Standard Dralish. High Dralish has also been revived into the Draleonidaen. It has two main dialects; Draleonidaen-A (also called Dralean or Dralaen), and the Draleonidaen-B (also called Nidean or Nidaen). This site will focus on the High Dralish, as it is the base of most of the Lyngodralic languages. Phonology There are some unusual sound shifts between the old loanwords and the current Lyngodralic languages. The most interesting one is the shift of g to be r in the Lynric, and the flipping of n and r in the Dralic branch, however not all words follows this rule. The High Dralish itself doesn't contain an incredible amount of sounds, however its alphabet is the Draleonidaen Phonetic Alphabet (short as DPA), which has sounds from all the Lyngodralic family. Letters are similar to the IPA and somewhat to the UPA, but there are some differences too. (Some letters are marked with question marks. They either don't exist in Unicode, doesn't display well or are not yet chosen. Capitalisation of small capital letters are questionable. Voiced palatal plosive is script ɡ, and voiced velar plosive is regular g) Consonants First letters are voiced, second letters are voiceless. Vowels First letters are unrounded, last letters are rounded, and the middle letters are something in between. Unrounded vowels doesn't have to wear diaeresis, and rounded ones doesn't have to wear ring above. In this case, close central unrounded vowel must have a stroke. Phonotactics * Syllable cores are mostly vowels. Consonants can be made to be syllabic by adding a vertical line below: ◌̩ (IPA). * Syllables are usually long. It can be indicated by having more than one consonant at the end of the syllable, or by making the vowel longer. Consonants can be longened by doubling them, vowels get a macron above (eg. ā). * Two vowels next to each other can form a mixture of them (called sliding). For example, a and ɛ can form one syllable core, usually marked by an arrow below (in this case a͢ɛ). This a͢ɛ often melts to be a long ǣ in Draleonidaen-A. Other marks: * Nasalisation works with ogonek (eg. ǫ), * Velarisation works with tilde above (eg. õ), Voicing: Writing System Grammar As well as the dralic mythology and phylosophy, the dralic language itself is also very logical, symmetric and sometimes ridiculous too. The grammar is based mostly on the phylosophical idea of combined extension; if A and B exists, then AB and BA exists too. This can be seen on the adverbs very well, as places can be defined as starting point of movement, ending point of movement, going through and static or staying there. The Dralic languages uses both agglutination and prepositions. Agglutination is used for shorter things, such as word creation, while prepositions are used for more complex things (mostly). Nouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text This is the This Day Aria from MLP: